


上钩

by sugariness



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugariness/pseuds/sugariness
Summary: 他真的期待，期待到前一天晚上差点失眠，盯着低矮地几乎贴到鼻尖的天花板在心里数一只羊两只羊三只羊，然后变成一只全圆佑两只全圆佑三只全圆佑，全圆佑在天花板上快乐地跨栏像有着扁扁身体和冰棒棍那样可以转动的膝关节的卡通角色，他忘了自己是什么时候睡着的，醒来只记得在梦里和第三百四十二只全圆佑接吻了。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 6





	上钩

**Author's Note:**

> 麻将秋游

/  
“一条十一英寸的虹鳟死了。因为喝了一口波特酒，它的生命就从这个地球的水域中永远消失了。一条鳟鱼因为喝波特酒而死，这是违反自然规律的”*

文俊辉盘腿坐在湖边铺开的野餐垫上，望着不远处那个端着鱼竿专心致志的背影扁了扁嘴，边碾着草叶将指尖染成绿色，边咬牙切齿地向徐明浩复述全圆佑刚刚对自己推销的美利坚文学。

“他除了这个就没说别的？”

徐明浩也拿出十足震惊的语气，嗯嗯应和着手上调试相机的动作却没停，眯起眼睛设置到正确的模式，顺手拍下几张波光粼粼的水面和秋风奔跑时留下的影。

“说了呀，他还说钓鱼抛竿是有讲究的，不能起一次竿换一次地方，要定点做圈，把饵料集中在固定区域，边钓边设陷阱，设好了想钓多少就能钓多少”

文俊辉噗通一声躺倒，被几近正午的日光刺得睁不开眼睛，越说声音越低最后变成喉咙里不满的咕哝，徐明浩站起来让自己的影子落下去覆盖他的脸，把刚刚摘来的野花布置在他四周，一朵明黄色的重瓣小花轻轻压叠右眼。

“您能先别忙艺术创作吗，我都快气死了！”

气归气，为了不破坏画面所以嘴巴张合的幅度很小，抱怨也像掺了利口酒一样滋味清爽上升甜蜜气泡，徐明浩弯着腰横竖构图拍了好几张才满意地放下相机，捏捏哥哥因为委屈鼓起来的腮帮。

“那你还能拦着不让他钓？”

“谁知道他说来钓鱼就真的只顾着甩杆啊！”

猫咪气鼓鼓地从花堆里跳起来朝空气里狂挥一通爪子，徐明浩来不及抬相机举起手机就来了一组连拍，虚影也完美。

“约会说到底就是两个人一起找点事情做，你陪他一起甩呗”

文俊辉垂着眼睛在毯子上拾拾捡捡将花束起来放进野餐篮，扭转脖子四处看了一圈，“珉奎呢？”

“他啊，”徐明浩拎起男友的外套折在小臂，拨通电话等待接听的时候回答，“应该是去拍照了吧，画画要用”

文俊辉听到这话罕见地没用抽象派要什么实景素材的说法气他，只是将脸贴在膝盖上歪头看着徐明浩，过了很久才开口，声音软软向下陷。

“好——羡——慕——啊”

“什么”

“你和珉奎啊，你俩就从来不用猜来猜去，感觉做什么都能一起，羡慕”

“做什么都一起才容易吵架，你看我们吵架还看得少吗”，徐明浩曲起手指敲哥哥的头，被人晃着脑袋幼稚还击，“不管，我就羡慕，我就！”

文俊辉意识到自己马上要被弟弟抛弃的事实，拽住衣摆可怜兮兮地撒娇抓住手臂蹭啊蹭的，徐明浩被怪力猫猫箍着挣了两下没挣开，一边叹气一边和金珉奎讲电话，“你在哪儿呀，路的尽头往右...嗯，知道了，在原地等着我一会儿就过来”

听到他这么说文俊辉也不缠了，慢吞吞把人放开又一声不吭地帮忙拉平玩闹时压出的皱褶，徐明浩看看他再看看湖边钓鱼的全圆佑，在直接提醒当事人和顺其自然间犹豫很久最后选了后者。容易共情的个性不能随意用来在他人关系中做上帝视角，亲密的边界，他明白这一点，虽然他讨厌看到文俊辉闷闷不乐的表情没错，可必须让始作俑者自己发现才行。

“真的没问题吗”

他往外走了几步又折返回来确认，文俊辉朝他摆摆手，露出个完整又极具欺骗性的笑来，“我OK啦，气消了会去钓鱼的”

等对方薄薄的身影消失在视线里，他从野餐篮里拿出还没来得及一起分享，盛了水果的玻璃碗放在膝盖上，早晨还健康漂亮的苹果块已经从边缘开始氧化泛黄，挑出一块来吃口感绵软不清脆，三明治也在过度摇晃中散架，黄油因为闷热融化黏在纸袋底部。

这和我想的不一样，全部都。

他再一次，又一次看向全圆佑没有晃动沉着的背影，朝那个方向狠狠地扔了一块苹果过去。

/  
虽然钓鱼的计划从去年说到今年从年初许愿到六月，话语从日期上轻飘飘荡过去组合忙着日本回归单曲发行巡演排练回归准备等等等等，从落叶堆里拎起来抖落灰尘才发现已经到秋天，终于定下四个人都空闲的某天去户外野餐，按照各自的取向忙碌起来。

全圆佑语气兴奋说要钓鱼很快就准备好全套的专业渔具放在客厅角落里，吃饭还要举着手机在YouTube上搜索饵料的种类区别，看得入迷饮料喝到底又吸入半管空气后知后觉被呛住咳得惊天动地。

文俊辉也没闲着，打开微博搜索野餐小贴士按照少女博主的照片淘了一摞格纹垫布和能将普通水果装出高级感的玻璃容器，甚至去家居店挑了一只电视剧里才见得到的双开口藤条框，在下单花边圆盘的时候被徐明浩及时制止，倒也不必这么严格。

金珉奎和徐明浩没什么要准备的，无数次实践证明反正不管提前确定什么主题，到最后都会变成你拍我我拍你我在桥上看你你就是风景，房间视讯还不够，拎着衣服楼上楼下跑墨镜手表都要搭成couple款，文俊辉合理怀疑要不是郊外没地方给他们换衣服这两个人完全有能力把渔场变成秀场。

金珉奎耗电很快本来觉就比别人多，大清早被人从六楼call到八楼就为了试试吐司煎得够不够好，闭着眼睛机械咀嚼之后棒读:俊哥我这辈子没吃过这么好吃的吐司圆佑哥一定喜欢。

趁大厨美滋滋撑住下巴往面包片上放橄榄及时开溜，拖着步子艰难移动到单人间敲门不等人应就走进去咣当栽到徐明浩床上，睡眠浅的人眼睛睁到一半摸到对方刚打薄过毛刺刺的后脑勺又闭起眼嘀咕:是珉奎啊。往墙边挪出足够的空位好让男朋友可以伸直长腿，在滚下单人床之前伸手抱住。

提前一天切块冷藏的水果，与秋日搭配的大瓶麦茶，口感清爽的(便利店)三明治，香喷喷用锡纸包好的法式吐司，防水布和漂亮桌垫，文俊辉每往餐篮里摆一件东西胸膛里的气球就鼓胀起一圈。

是约会啊是秋日约会啊！

文俊辉向来是自己偷偷想事情会把耳朵想到烧起来的那种个性，好久没和圆佑出去玩，虽然偶尔会去试中国餐馆，可车程半小时就能到达的地方头挨着头将菜单按辣度排序，当做约会实在勉强又不够浪漫，春天在日本倒是出门拍过几次花但摄像机开着好像也做不了更多的事，他是真的很想边晒太阳边和全圆佑牵手散步试试看，一定很舒服，把脸埋进猫咪肚皮里的那种舒服。

他真的期待，期待到前一天晚上差点失眠，盯着低矮地几乎贴到鼻尖的天花板在心里数一只羊两只羊三只羊，然后变成一只全圆佑两只全圆佑三只全圆佑，全圆佑在天花板上快乐地跨栏像有着扁扁身体和冰棒棍那样可以转动的膝关节的卡通角色，他忘了自己是什么时候睡着的，醒来只记得在梦里和第三百四十二只全圆佑接吻了。

车载音响连着徐明浩的手机，音乐品味甲等所以罗曼蒂克变成很轻易的事情，车挂在自动挡，金珉奎无数次想和徐明浩拉个手都被后排乘客警告行车不注意亲人两行泪，车程过半他实在熬不住就歪过头靠向车窗睡着，徐明浩偷偷将扶着方向盘的手滑进他掌心，勾了勾手指又收回，假装听不见后排乘客起哄的声音。

在全圆佑缓慢有序地拼装好沉甸甸的专业鱼竿，按照说明制作好饵料，将尼龙线甩进水面，打开折叠椅悠闲地坐下之前，文俊辉还对这次的出游抱持幻想，他甚至没找椅子，乖巧蹲在男友身边盯着荧光色的浮漂渐渐消失在湖中。

“沉下去了沉下去了！”

他兴奋地拍着全圆佑的胳膊示意他起竿，对方不为所动，只是压低声音竖起手指:俊尼会把鱼吓跑的。

岂有此理。

“那你忙，篮子还放在车里我去取”

咬着牙齿这么说了却没得到意料中的反应，男友拨弄两下垂顺着压住镜片边缘的刘海，仰起脸对他说，“想喝麦茶”

岂有此理！

文俊辉转身就走和无辜群众金珉奎重重撞了下肩膀，将对方手里拿着的网兜撞掉也不帮忙捡起来就这样往车边冲像颗脾气很差的炮弹，嘟囔着今天湖里的鱼一条都不许咬钩一条都不许。

“哥，你和俊哥又吵架了？”

金珉奎眼看气氛不妙小心翼翼发问。

“没，”全圆佑晃了晃手里的鱼竿仔细感受饵料重量的变化，玄之又玄的一句，“在钓鱼”

/  
“不是说了在原地等”

徐明浩转过一块农田就看到男友高一脚低一脚踩在松软坑洼的泥地里，大概是特意走捷径来接自己，这样想着又止不住笑意，也往前迎了几步想去牵他，没想到金珉奎看他要往田埂里走急急跨了几步硬是托着腰把他抱得双脚离开地面，稳稳落在自己鞋面，就这样叠着走了三五米回到干净的水泥路上。

“干嘛这样！”

徐明浩才被放下来就弹到一边抓起外套的一只袖子往金珉奎身上拍了几下，刻意收着力气与其说痛不如说是因为害羞所以生气了，他在电影里见过这样的场景:毕业舞会上女孩还没有学会跳舞，被男孩轻巧托起滑进圆舞曲，一步两步舞步重叠。

金珉奎根本没想到这些，委屈地敛着睫毛，嘴巴鼓了鼓，声音从喉咙深处发出来。

“可明浩今天穿的是我送的鞋”

不想让它变脏，只是这么简单的原因，徐明浩又觉得心脏被轻轻锥开，塌陷下去的轮廓有熟悉的形状，他们好像总是这样莫名其妙拌嘴又莫名其妙和好，哄着让对方重新提起嘴角对自己笑。

“电话里说的有趣的地方”，将外套从金珉奎背后环过去，衣服落到肩上前一秒举高迅速凑过去亲吻他的鼻尖，软下声音，“带我去吧”

只是普通的渔船，泊在小小的安静的港湾，用来固定的绳索在他们踏进船中的同时紧紧绷成直线，牵着他们不被水波推离岸边。

狭窄船舱不够两个人并排坐下，只好一前一后将腿交错着岔开，金珉奎腿长不小心踢到暗仓的木板，徐明浩看他手忙脚乱拧着眉头扑过来收拾，没忍住就很大声地笑起来，被人掐住腰又讨好地求饶。

磕碰了好一会儿才找到合适的姿势，两个人靠在船的一侧将腿从另一侧伸出去往外垂，和水面隔出一段距离，外套卷起来垫在腰后。

在自然的摇篮里休憩，秋日晴空有着饱和度过低的冷冽错觉，云朵不像夏天那样黏黏地团在一起被捏成可爱形状，彼此疏离，变得浅淡又难以捉摸。

他们就这样无所事事地躺着，任风，水流，云絮，蜻蜓玻璃似的翅膀从眼球轻巧滑过，将时间割裂成没有意义的碎片。

“现在聊天是不是有点破坏气氛”

金珉奎开口说话声音就挨在脑袋边上，徐明浩噗嗤一声笑了，偏过脸欣赏对方纠结的表情。

“是，所以快说”

“用网捞鱼的人和钓鱼的人，明浩觉得哪个更好”

“...在说什么啊”

问话来得突兀又缺少前提，但听起来像是严肃的事于是徐明浩也支起胳膊侧躺着面对他，手指夹住金珉奎卫衣上的线绳绕圈。

“就是，我问圆佑哥为什么不用网来捞鱼，比垂钓更快更省力而且数量更多，他说这样有什么意思，钓鱼的重点从来不是鱼，是等待的过程，还说了些时机的掌握无声的博弈之类奇怪的话”

“那哥说话就这样啊，刚刚还背书呢，把俊辉气得要死”

“不是不是你听我说，”金珉奎有着迫切要与他交流的心情不允许谁的名字插入这段谈话里，“几乎所有时候我都会做让结果看起来更好的选择，认定了就跑过去根本不在意周围正在发生什么，之前成员们上综艺也说过吧我有点自顾自所以总是冒冒失失，明浩也这么觉得吗”

他说些话的时候声音很低，每个字的发音都清晰，因为认真地生活着所以对自己走过的路正在走的路和将要走的路都会不断进行反思观察与预判，一些藏起来的，与呈现出的偶像面貌无法重叠的缝隙里乱糟糟地塞进去不少脆弱和恐惧，只对徐明浩开放的禁区。

“原来是这样”，徐明浩重新平躺下来望着高远的天空，将后脑勺枕进男友的手臂，“你目的性强这又没错，冒失怎么了要是你哪天安安分分不出一点岔子才不正常，虽然你性子很急这是事实不如说我俩吵十次架八次都是因为这个，你别噘嘴你说我说得对不对”

他抬起手拍拍金珉奎的脸，当事人被捏住嘴巴无法反驳只能默认。

“但我不觉得你不够耐心是坏事，这个世界上犹豫的静止的倒退的人太多了，你想到就做，又能做好，不就很棒”

“因为你是我男朋友所以才这么说的...”

大型犬眉头解开了但还是一副再哄哄我吧的表情，声音哑哑地嘟囔，徐明浩叹了一口气想了想要说的话又继续。

“从男朋友的角度说的才不是上面那些话，现在说的才是。因为你总是急慌慌的，早上在练习室告白晚上回宿舍的路上就来找我要答复，累得都没空想交往到底是什么意思点点头答应了，结果下一秒就被你堵上来接吻。我们花了很短的时间确认心意，在别人，没有特指谁但你知道我说的是谁，还在互相试探的时候我们就已经可以结伴旅行用同一盘颜料画画在我房间大大方方留宿，不用被成员问‘你们在一起吗’忙着遮掩而是很自然地承认‘是啊怎样’。都是因为你，我们才可以一起经历这么多好的事情”

他现在已经可以把韩语说得很流畅，虽然还是夹着奇怪的升降调但柔软轻巧，金珉奎安静地看着徐明浩将往事倒带，无数画面飞快地在眼前闪过然后定格在这瞬间，定格在他勾起的唇角，他说我们这样最好。

“怎么办啊徐明浩”，金珉奎挪过去紧紧抱住徐明浩，脑袋挨进他颈窝里蹭了一会儿，去亲他的漂亮锁骨，“我真的好爱你哦”

“这种话听太多次可信度会降低”

“才不会！爱你爱你爱你爱你徐明浩我好爱你！”

“你不如找个喇叭”

“等真找到了你又害羞不让我喊”

差点忘了男朋友有多黏人的徐明浩现在就是后悔，发现口袋里的手机震动像是见到救星调整呼吸立刻按下接听，在听清对方的话之后瞪圆了眼睛，从船里站起来急慌慌就要往岸上跳，金珉奎在后面一头雾水地跟着，徐明浩站稳之后又转身拉他，表情看起来很不好，把外套往他怀里一砸就要往回跑。

“谁的电话啊”

眼看着人就要崴进稻田金珉奎连忙从旁边拽住他的胳膊，皱着眉头问。

“俊辉...不是...电话是圆佑哥打的，说俊辉被鱼钩钩到腿了！”

/  
“居然是真的”

踩到别人放在湖边的简易鱼竿然后被脱落下来的鱼钩钩到这种事，金珉奎蹲下来掰着文俊辉的腿看了几秒，发出难以置信的声音，徐明浩狠狠地瞪了他一眼也蹲下去扒着仔裤上被鱼钩刺破的洞仔细查看。

“确定是刺进肉里不是勾在裤子上吗？”

“你废话！！！”

文俊辉不怕痛本来练习时磕碰出的伤口也不少，但被金属刺进皮肤而且一时半会儿没办法取出来恐慌肯定大于疼痛，要是得了破伤风怎么办，马上就要回归了会影响舞台吗，他脑子里乱糟糟地想着，被刺入的地方突突跳着，好像马上就会有血从创口流出来，坐在折叠椅上脸色发白。

“你怎么不帮着处理一下啊！”徐明浩急起来连敬语都忘了，看着全圆佑木在旁边就来气。

“他不让我碰，让我去钓鱼”

“那你就听他的？”好端端一个秋日远足怎么会变成这样，徐明浩又看了看那个破洞当机立断让金珉奎去车里找瑞士军刀，全圆佑自告奋勇去拿，在递给徐明浩之前转了下手腕，“明浩，让我来吧”

“我要剪咯”

他仰起头去找文俊辉故意垂着不和他对视的眼睛，意料中的没有回应，扶住膝盖小心翼翼地沿着鱼钩刺入的小孔边缘剪开仔裤让伤口裸露出来，是真的刺进去，金属陷进皮肉不知道深浅。

“我试着往外拔，痛的话要告诉我”

刺进去的部分就是钩住鱼嘴弯曲的回钩，竖直的那端从尼龙线上脱离露在外面，他试着拉拽，文俊辉先是牙齿磕着嘴唇不说话，拉了几下之后终于紧紧攥住他的手往他怀里撞，软乎乎湿漉漉的一声，“疼”。

金珉奎去找居民打听最近的诊所位置，徐明浩去收拾野餐的东西，全圆佑把文俊辉架起来要往车的方向走，文俊辉是解开了一个心结就会快活起来的性格，钩子没拔出来就能撑着男朋友的手臂单脚跳，全圆佑看着他蹦跳时飞起来又落下去的头发觉得可爱，腾不出手揉就也把脑袋靠过去蹭了蹭他的，猫被突如其来的亲昵举动吓到，站在原地不蹦了。

“我本来以为今天会很有趣的”

全圆佑边说边用力仰起头想让滑到鼻尖的眼镜回到原来的位置，文俊辉看他努力的样子实在好笑就用手帮忙托了一下，对上视线的瞬间又意识到自己不该这么快消气。

“要是你不一直盯着浮漂的话估计会更有趣”

“我哪知道你这么不喜欢钓鱼，我等了你一个小时你都不来”

“我从来没说过我喜欢钓鱼吧！”

“鱼福少年为什么不喜欢钓鱼”

“设定是设定！我做得好和我喜欢是两码事，你！你不吃鱼还爱钓鱼才奇怪呢！”

全圆佑沉默地看着他，文俊辉慢慢意识到了什么，犹犹豫豫试探着问。

“是因为我吗”

全圆佑露出一个“你终于反应过来了”的表情，文俊辉瞪圆了猫一样的眼睛开始比划，用雀跃又遗憾的语气，“我还以为你是自己想钓所以想说等你钓完了再开始我的计划谁知道会发生这种事，我切了水果煎了吐司虽然卖相没有便利店里的好吧但珉奎说好吃，我还想和你去湖边散步知道吗银杏开始变黄了真的很漂亮”

“腿不痛了？”

“唔，比刚才好一点”

“我还说如果你痛那我可以背你走一段”

“痛！痛痛痛！哇！好痛！”

猫咪开始耍赖，没办法双腿用力向上纵跳，全圆佑只好蹲下来让他爬到自己背上然后。

“说实话你站不起来吧”

“...闭嘴”

/  
到医院取出鱼钩注射完破伤风的针剂回到宿舍已经是饭点，成员们有的聚在八楼客厅有的在练习室加训，见他们进门尹净汉迎上来绕着四个人走了一圈，念叨着“哈我就知道没有鱼，外卖卡呢外卖卡在哪里”走远了。

崔韩率问全圆佑，“哥今天没钓到鱼吗”

“有啊”，全圆佑指了指旁边因为换鞋碰到伤口痛得龇牙咧嘴的文俊辉，“这条是我钓的”

Fin

*《在美国钓鳟鱼》


End file.
